


Nie Ufaj Nikomu

by Szeherezada



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, fik na mikołajkową wymianę, komedia (mimo tytułu), prankowa wojna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: Parę sekund później, z jedynym ostrzeżeniem, będącym wesołą, dźwięczną, choć krótką melodią dzwoneczków, przywodzącą na myśl zatrzymującą się pozytywkę, puchary Oikawy i Kuroo wystrzeliły swoją zawartością jak z fontanny. I oblały nie tylko tę dwójkę, ale też i Matsukawę.- To oznacza wojnę!- Stoi!- Wchodzę w to!Czyli: nauczyciele najwyraźniej też mieli ubaw, bo nikt nie został zawieszony.





	Nie Ufaj Nikomu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trust No One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495992) by [Szeherezada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada)



> Prezent na [mikołajkową wymianę na Tumblrze](https://haikyuusecretsanta.tumblr.com/) dla [Bo's Saeko](https://bo-saeko.tumblr.com/), ale stwierdziłam, że wersję polską też opublikuję. Fik betowany przez [soniagiris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris) (thx, bro).

Iwaizumi powinien był być zaalarmowany, widząc przebiegłe uśmieszki Matsukawy i Hanamakiego, które wymieniali na Historii Magii, ale nie miał chęci ani energii wnikać, co też jego przyjaciele właściwie knują. Wielkimi krokami zbliżał się mecz quidditcha przeciwko Ślizgonom i Hajime, jako kapitan drużyny Gryfonów, musiał skupić się na obmyśleniu dobrej taktyki. Taktyki mogącej zapewnić zwycięstwo. Pewnie nie byłby aż tak ogarnięty chęcią wygranej (w końcu prowadzili w tabeli domów, choć Slytherin deptał im po piętach), gdyby nie powody osobiste - Oikawa przewodził zespołowi przeciwników. Iwaizumi kochał swojego chłopaka całym sercem, ale nie było szans, żeby ten kretyn znowu wygrał. Prędzej Hajime dałby się pocałować Dementorowi. 

Papierowy samolocik, z ledwo słyszalnym pacnięciem, opadł na blat ławki tuż obok niego. Hanamaki przysunął go bliżej siebie, następnie machnął ostrożnie różdżką, a kartka rozłożyła się, szeleszcząc cicho. Iwaizumi nachylił się trochę w stronę przyjaciela, ciekaw, co też ta kłopotliwa parka planowała, ale Makki zakrył ręką odpowiedź Matsukawy, nagryzmoloną niestarannym pismem, posłał Hajime pobłażliwy półuśmiech i mruknął: 

\- Ściśle tajne, sorry, stary. 

Iwaizumi przewrócił oczami, ale poczuł w sercu pewien niepokój. Odkąd tylko on i Oikawa poznali Hanamakiego i Matsukawę na pierwszym roku, w pociągu zmierzającym do Hogwartu, ich czwórka od razu nawiązała bliską więź. Nie osłabiło jej nawet przydzielenie do różnych domów - Iwaizumi i Hanamaki trafili do Gryffindoru, Oikawa do Slytherinu, a Matsukawa do Hufflepuffu. Wręcz przeciwnie - przez lata ich przyjaźń stawała się coraz silniejsza. I teraz, na siódmym roku, nieczęsto się zdarzało, że jego przyjaciele coś przed nim ukrywali. Fakt, że nie chcieli się z nim podzielić swoimi planami, zapowiadał kłopoty. 

Lepiej pozostać czujnym. 

Obserwował kątem oka, jak Hanamaki pisze, pospiesznie i z przejęciem, długą i najwyraźniej szczegółową odpowiedź - dla nauczyciela wyglądałby zapewne w tej chwili na niezwykle pilnego ucznia, gdyby jego zwyczajne, raczej problematyczne zachowanie nie wskazywało na co innego - a następnie jednym machnięciem różdżki ponownie składa pergamin w samolocik gotowy do startu, gdy tylko profesor odwrócił uwagę od części sali zajętej przez Gryfonów. 

Lekcja - ostatnia dziś - niedługo potem się skończyła i, po obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali, nadszedł czas na trening drużyny Gryfonów. Hanamaki jednak nie zachowywał się tak podejrzanie, jak Iwaizumi oczekiwał i Hajime doszedł do wniosku, z pewnym poczuciem ulgi obejmującym go kojącym uczuciem spokoju, że on sam nie był na celowniku. Zresztą, wieczorem, na kolacji, przypuszczenia te tylko się potwierdziły. 

Po obfitym, przepysznym jak zwykle posiłku, Hanamaki odszedł od stołu Gryfonów, przemaszerował obok Krukonów, potem Puchonów, gdzie dołączył do niego Matsukawa, i zatrzymał się dopiero przy stole Slytherinu, przy rozmawiających o czymś - zapewne o nowej taktyce w quidditcha na mecz przeciwko Gryffindorowi - Oikawie i Kuroo. Ślizgoni przerwali na chwilę swoją dyskusję, choć chyba niczego nie podejrzewali. A może jednak? Ciężko było stwierdzić, czy ten dłuższy uścisk dłoni na przywitanie między Kuroo a Matsukawą, a potem subtelne przyciągnięcie tego drugiego trochę bliżej, nie było w pewnym sensie wzięciem Mattsuna na zakładnika. Upewnieniem się, że potencjalny (w końcu pewności mieć nie mogli) dowcip zostanie jeśli nie porzucony, to przynajmniej opóźniony. 

Hanamaki był jednak najwyraźniej skłonny ponieść ofiarę. 

Parę sekund później, z jedynym ostrzeżeniem, będącym wesołą, dźwięczną, choć krótką melodią dzwoneczków, przywodzącą na myśl zatrzymującą się pozytywkę, puchary Oikawy i Kuroo wystrzeliły swoją zawartością jak z fontanny. I oblały nie tylko tę dwójkę, ale też i Matsukawę. 

\- Hanamaki Takahiro - burknął ten ostatni, przeszywając śmiejącego się przyjaciela wzrokiem. - Ty zdrajco. 

W jednej chwili od stołu Puchonów przybiegł też Bokuto, z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy starając się poznać szczegóły. 

Zdecydowana większość zgromadzonych uczniów poświęciła całemu wydarzeniu dosłownie dwie i pół sekundy, po czym wróciła do kolacji, przyzwyczajona do wybryków tej części kłopotliwej paczki. Iwaizumi natomiast podszedł do przyjaciół i zapytał Hanamakiego sceptycznym tonem: 

\- To planowaliście dzisiaj na Historii Magii?

Makki tylko pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

\- Proszę cię… Czy takie pierwsze lepsze byle co wygląda ci na coś, co wymaga tyle przygotowań? 

\- Makki! - jęknął z kolei Oikawa, oburzony. A potem dodał, gdy tylko zauważył Iwaizumiego, jakby oczekiwał, że jego chłopak jakoś ukarze winowajcę później, na treningu quidditcha - Iwa-chan! 

Hajime tylko przewrócił oczami. Tooru wydął wargę. 

\- Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga! - dodał Kuroo. 

\- Bro, jestem po twojej stronie! - zawołał z kolei rozentuzjazmowany Bokuto. 

\- Doceniam wsparcie, bro, ale muszę to zrobić sam. 

\- Nie chcesz mojej pomocy? 

\- Ja bym na twoim miejscu skorzystał, bo pomoc ci się przyda. 

\- Hanamaki, ty mendo, co żeś właśnie powiedział? Kwestionujesz moje kompetencje? 

\- Lepiej uważaj, Makki, bo jeszcze się zemszczę! 

\- Hej, Bokuto, jeśli Kuroo nie chce twojej pomocy, to ja ją chętnie przyjmę. 

\- Hej, hej, hej, Mattsun, chcesz zostać moim nowym bro? 

\- Z chęcią, bro. 

\- Bro. 

\- Matsukawa, jak śmiesz kraść mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, mojego bro? 

\- Sam go wcześniej zostawiłeś. 

\- Matsukawa, Issei, czy chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że nasza przyjaźń nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła? A co z naszym bromansem? 

\- Powiedział gościu, który przed chwilą sam mnie zdradził. 

\- Mniejsza o to! To oznacza wojnę! 

\- Stoi! 

\- Wchodzę w to! 

Chaos wybuchł szybko. Iwaizumi obserwował scenkę jeszcze przez parę sekund, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie, mruknął pod nosem: “Idioci” i już, już wracał do stołu Gryfonów, gdy zaczepił go Akaashi. Razem z Kenmą przyglądali się rozwojowi sytuacji z lekkim zmęczeniem życiem, a także pewnym rozczuleniem (starannie maskowanym, żeby nie było) wypisanym na twarzach. 

\- Iwaizumi, mamy dla ciebie propozycję. 

Hajime zerknął na dwójkę Krukonów, raz jeszcze na chaos, którego częścią była dwójka jego przyjaciół, jego ukochany, chłopak Akaashiego i najbliższy przyjaciel Kenmy, a potem przysiadł się na ławce przy stole Ravenclawu i przysunął do znajomych. Chyba się domyślał, co za propozycję mieli mu właśnie zaoferować. 

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

* * *

Wojna między skłóconymi zapowiadała się na naprawdę poważną, i w taką też w pełni się przeistoczyła już po paru pierwszych dniach. Nikt jednak nie miał łatwo. Wszyscy znali przeróżne ukryte wejścia i wyjścia w murach Hogwartu, ponadto wykorzystywali swoje talenty i pasje. Kuroo, na przykład, najlepszy uczeń siódmego roku, jeśli chodziło o Eliksiry i Zielarstwo, miał bardzo szeroki wachlarz możliwości. W pełni wybronić się z tego mógł chyba tylko Matsukawa, niemalże tak dobry z tego drugiego przedmiotu, ale mający też, dzięki niemagicznemu pochodzeniu, asa w rękawie - w postaci znajomości wielu mugolskich pranków. Poważną konkurencję stanowili Oikawa, radzący sobie najlepiej z Zaklęciami i Urokami (a także Astronomią i Historią Magii, ale to tutaj mniej istotne) i Hanamaki, naprawdę dobry z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i Wróżbiarstwa. O ile to drugie raczej nie miało szans mu się przydać, to zawsze mógł próbować. Bokuto też nie można było lekceważyć, oczywiście. Talent pozwalający mu zbierać właściwie same wybitne z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i Transmutacji rekompensował raczej kiepskie oceny z pozostałych przedmiotów. Co więcej - według różnych plotek Puchon przejawiał naturalny talent i posługiwał się magią pozwalającą zmieniać kształt tak dobrze, że bez większego problemu udało mu się zostać animagiem! Nigdy nie można było być pewnym, czy przelatująca właśnie nad głową sowa była Bokuto, czy też jednak nie. Prawdę jednakże znał chyba tylko Akaashi. I prawdopodobnie Kuroo, o którym krążyły podobne plotki, choć nieco mniej liczne i niepoparte żadnymi niezbitymi dowodami. 

Tak czy siak, każdy z nich miał się czym pochwalić. Już nie wspominając, że wszyscy doskonale latali na miotłach - jakby nie patrzeć grali też w quidditcha, a na piękne oczy do drużyny członków nie przyjmują.

* * *

Po pierwszym dowcipie Kenma westchnął głęboko, Akaashi przewrócił oczami, ledwo mogąc powstrzymać rozczulony uśmiech, a Iwaizumi zdecydował, że chyba skupi się na nauce do owutemów, bo w bibliotece przynajmniej nie będzie musiał oglądać tego bałaganu. 

Rankiem, po śniadaniu, w tej krótkiej przerwie przed porannymi zajęciami, Hanamaki, jakimś cudem wywabiony z zamku na błonie, został porwany przez testrala na przejażdżkę. Bynajmniej nie w powozie. I nie po ziemi. 

Krzyki chłopaka, na początku trochę przerażone, gdy kurczowo trzymał się czegoś, co było nieuchwytne dla jego wzroku, szybko stały się pełne ekscytacji. Dowcip spodobał się Hanamakiemu bardziej, niż powinien, a Bokuto, choć w głębi duszy cieszył się, że przyjacielowi spodobał się przelot nad jeziorem, stracił trochę humor. Nie o to mu przecież chodziło! Akaashi zapewnił swojego chłopaka, że pomysł był dobry. Ten przysiągł, że postara się bardziej. Krukon uśmiechnął się, powiedział, że w niego wierzy, pocałował go przelotnie w policzek i udał się na zajęcia z Numerologii, zostawiając Bokuto pełnego nowego zapału.

* * *

Drugi dowcip pozostawił Kuroo przyklejonego do sufitu na korytarzu na czwartym piętrze przez całą drugą lekcję. Zaklęcie przylepca okazało się na tyle mocne, że Ślizgon nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić. Chłopak obiecał sobie, że już nie będzie traktować Oikawy ulgowo, mimo przynależności do tego samego domu, i że dopadnie go wkrótce w Pokoju Wspólnym. 

Kenma przemaszerował pod Kuroo obojętnie, posłał mu tylko lekko rozbawione spojrzenie. Akaashi zupełnie zignorował znajomego, choć na pewno go zauważył. Iwaizumi nie miał na tyle szczęścia, by zaobserwować przygodę kumpla i jego krótki bezpłatny staż jako nowy fresk, ale Kuroo - czy raczej jego szata - przyklejał się do niego co chwila na Eliksirach, potwierdzając już rozpowszechnione po Hogwarcie opowieści. Hajime szybko zrozumiał, czemu Hanamaki zamienił się z nim miejscami po wejściu do sali, a Oikawa zdecydował na towarzystwo Sugi.

* * *

Mimo wcześniejszych cichych obietnic, że najpierw dokona zemsty na Oikawie, ofiarą pierwszego dowcipu Kuroo został Matsukawa. Ślizgon namówił do pomocy obrazy (co nie było trudne z jego urokiem osobistym i umiejętnościami manipulatorskimi) i zwabił Puchona do Pokoju Życzeń, teraz będącego najwyraźniej basenem wypełnionym setkami litrów eliksiru farbującego. I to nie byle jakim basenem, bo olimpijskich rozmiarów, zajmował on też calutką podłogę komnaty, nie pozostawiając nawet centymetra “stałego lądu”. 

Gdy tylko Matsukawa przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, nawet nie podejrzewając, że lśniąca szmaragdowym połyskiem, idealnie gładka posadzka nie jest tak naprawdę posadzką, wpadł z wielkim pluskiem w pułapkę. Gdy wypłynął na powierzchnię i, trzymając się progu drzwi aka brzegu basenu, odgarnął mokre włosy z czoła, by kapiący z nich eliksir nie spływał mu do oczu, tuż nad sobą ujrzał szczerzącego się triumfalnie Kuroo. Czego jednak Ślizgon nie przewidział - Matsukawa miał nadzwyczajny refleks. Jednym pociągnięciem peleryny Puchon zemścił się przynajmniej częściowo - bo co prawda na zielonych szatach Slytherinu barwnik z mikstury nie zostawił tak widocznych śladów jak na tych reprezentanta Hufflepuffu, ale przynajmniej obaj chodzili przez kilka kolejnych dni z kolorem skóry odbiegającym od normy.

* * *

Hanamaki miał oryginalne poczucie humoru, choć nieco okrutne, szczerze powiedziawszy, co doskonale przejawiło się w żarcie, którego ofiarą padł Oikawa. Gryfon przez parę dni rzucał przyjacielowi przebiegłe spojrzenia i uśmiechy mające sprawiać wrażenie niewinnych, ale jednak, zamierzenie, subtelnie zbyt szerokie, po bliższym przyjrzeniu się drapieżne, alarmujące. Ślizgon na początku nie zwracał na nie zbytniej uwagi, choć faktycznie stał się ostrożniejszy, wrażliwy na każdy, najmniejszy nawet dźwięk. 

Po kilku dniach podejrzliwość Oikawy sięgnęła granicy absurdu. Na łączonych lekcjach Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wybierał teraz miejsce jak najdalej od przyjaciela, mimo że dotychczas siadali blisko siebie. Zawsze przed spaniem sprawdzał po trzy razy materac, pościel, kotarę, swój kufer, kufer Kuroo, kufer Sugawary i kufer Semiego (nawet jeśli ten przedostatni prychał śmiechem, a ten ostatni wywracał oczami z irytacją) oraz przestrzeń pod i za łóżkiem. Dopiero gdy nic nie znalazł, pozwalał sobie zasnąć z różdżką w ręce. Na wszelkich posiłkach było podobnie - nim Oikawa wziął cokolwiek do ust, czekał, aż ktoś inny spróbował potrawy - jakby podejrzewał Hanamakiego o znajomości ze skrzatami pracującymi w kuchni oraz o siłę perswazji, pozwalającą na wciągnięcie ich w całe to zamieszanie. 

Iwaizumi nie umiał nic zrobić z nagłą paranoją swojego ukochanego, choć spędzali ze sobą odrobinę więcej czasu razem, bo Oikawa czuł się przy swoim chłopaku bezpiecznie. Ślizgon narzekał wtedy na Hanamakiego, a także rozwodził się nad wszystkimi pomysłami na żarty, jakie tylko przyszły mu do głowy. Ufał, że Iwaizumi nie zdradzi jego planów. I miał rację, choć nie spodziewał się tego, co go czekało. 

Ale nie tylko Oikawa nie był zadowolony z pranku. 

\- Zrobił to specjalnie - tłumaczył wzburzony Kuroo. - Wiedział, że się miałem zemścić na Oikawie, więc go przyprawił o paranoję, żebym już nie miał okazji nic wykombinować.

Kenma przytakiwał tylko, jak zwykle pochłonięty przez grę, którą wziął z domu. 

\- A miałem taki wspaniały plan, no słuchaj… 

Krukon słuchał.

* * *

Matsukawa znów zaczął więcej czasu spędzać z Hanamakim, jakby cała ta prankowa wojna w ogóle nie miała miejsca. Nie przyszedł do niego z planem negocjacji i wstępnymi warunkami paktu o nieagresji. Po prostu zachowywał się tak, jakby kłótnia-nie-kłótnia sprzed paru dni nigdy się nie odbyła. Z początku Gryfon był ostrożny, uważnym spojrzeniem lustrował wciąż zielonkawą twarz Mattsuna, zastanawiał się, czy może ten farbujący eliksir Kuroo nie wpłynął czasem na pamięć przyjaciela albo czy ten nie padł ofiarą jakiegoś innego pranku, który zmienił jego wspomnienia, ale Hanamaki nie miał zamiaru wpaść w paranoję, w jaką wpędził Oikawę. Traktował Matsukawę przyjaźnie, choć z dystansem, wciąż nie mogąc przewidzieć, co też na niego czeka. 

Po tygodniu zorientował się, że czego by nie jadł, smak zawsze jest ten sam - kremówki. 

\- Czemu akurat kremówki? - zapytał raz Iwaizumi, przyglądając się, jak Matsukawa poprawia woreczek z jakimiś ziołami - które to od kilku dni po kryjomu, w coraz większych ilościach, dosypywał Hanamakiemu do posiłków - by sakiewka nie była widoczna pod szatą. Puchon w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Skoro je tak uwielbia, to niech ma. Poza tym, jak mu się przejedzą, to zaoszczędzimy kasę, bo nie będzie sępił.

* * *

\- Chyba ci kupię przypominajkę. 

\- Ale, Iwa-chan, ja nie zapominam o niczym! Rzeczy mi znikają, to co innego! To pewnie wina Makkiego… Już ja go sprankuję…

Iwaizumi przewrócił oczami. Opierał się o framugę pokoju, w którym mieszkał Oikawa, i przyglądał się, jak jego chłopak kręci się po całym pomieszczeniu, szukając książki na Transmutację. Nie było jej nigdzie. 

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak raz jej nie będziesz mieć, chodźmy już. 

Oikawa westchnął i ruszył razem z Iwaizumim na lekcję. 

Tego dnia zginęło mu jeszcze parę rzeczy - gumka do włosów, przydatna podczas treningów quidditcha, gdy nieco już przydługie kosmyki pchały mu się z pomocą wiatru do oczu, na wpół opróżnione pudełko fasolek wszystkich smaków, a nawet szczęśliwy breloczek z wyjątkowo brzydkim goblinem, wyglądającym jak kosmita, który to Iwaizumi dał Oikawie na ich pierwszej randce. 

Hanamaki zarzekał się, że nic na ten temat nie wie, ale Ślizgon nie uwierzył i z powagą, i determinacją oświadczył, że najwyższa pora wziąć się za to na poważnie. Iwaizumiemu aż po plecach przebiegły ciarki.

Następnego ranka przy śniadaniu na stole Ślizgonów wylądował puchacz. Zostawił owiniętą w zwykły papier pakunkowy paczkę i przysiadł obok talerza Oikawy. Chłopak z ostrożnością rozwinął przesyłkę i znalazł w niej wszystkie zagubione poprzedniego dnia rzeczy. 

Sowa zahukała na niego. 

\- Już, dobra, dobra, bierz, co chcesz - mruknął. 

Puchacz porwał kawałek grillowanego mięsa i odleciał. 

Oikawa odprowadził go wzrokiem do otwartego okna. Ta sowa wyglądała jakoś znajomo… 

Nikt nie zauważył, gdy Akaashi i Kenma wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

* * *

Oikawa nie próżnował. Już następnego dnia, gdzie tylko Matsukawa by się nie ruszył, wszędzie podążała za nim zbroja. Szczękała metalicznie podczas Eliksirów, na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wiatr wył w jej wnętrzu ponuro, przy posiłkach odbierała apetyt przez przenikliwe, puste “spojrzenie” z mrocznej przyłbicy, wbite w tył jego głowy, straszyła w nocy swoją ciemną, nieruchomą sylwetką, na Astronomii robiła za całkiem niezłe, choć nieco twarde i chłodne oparcie, szczeliny na łączeniach poszczególnych płyt dało się wykorzystać do ukrywania ściąg, a w łazience wreszcie można było zostawić ręcznik bez obaw, że się zamoczy! W dodatku Matsukawa w końcu miał wymówkę, by odwlec o jeszcze parę dni naukę do owutemów, bo gdy raz zostawił zbroję przed progiem biblioteki, do której to nie mogła za nim wejść przez hałas, jaki robiła, zaczęła dobijać się do drzwi, aż w końcu rozwaliła je na kawałki. 

Tego dnia wyproszono go (a także Iwaizumiego, Oikawę i Hanamakiego) z biblioteki. 

Wzruszony Matsukawa nazwał zbroję Hachiko.

* * *

Dowcip, jaki Kuroo przeprowadził na Bokuto, wymagał precyzji, dyskrecji i, niestety, pomocy z zewnątrz. Idealnym kandydatem do pomocy, jak się Ślizgonowi wydawało, była Yukie, również Puchonka. Na następnej wycieczce do Hogsmeade przekazał więc dziewczynie starannie przygotowaną paczuszkę, owiniętą w zwykły pakunkowy papier, obwiązaną ładną, szeroką wstążką z rysunkami małych sówek. W dodatku w barwach Hufflepuffu! 

Kuroo obserwował zza rogu, jak Yukie daje Bokuto prezent, wzruszając tylko leniwie ramionami na pytanie, od kogo on jest, skoro nie od niej, a następnie, jak podekscytowany Puchon rozwiązuje pięknie zawiązaną kokardkę i… jak paczka wybucha mu w twarz, setki tycich, papierowych sówek, pohukując, rozfruwa się dookoła, pokrywając szarym pyłem nie tylko zaskoczone oblicze, ale też tradycyjnie postawione na żel czarne włosy. Bokuto zamrugał parę razy, zdezorientowany, próbując ogarnąć, co się tak właściwie właśnie stało, obejrzał się w szybie wystawowej pobliskiego sklepu i wytarł w szatę policzki, czoło i nos, a potem też brodę. Kuroo odwrócił się, by odejść, usatysfakcjonowany, gdy usłyszał: 

\- Ej, Kuroo! Dzięki, stary! Wyglądam zajebiście, zostaję, jak jest! 

Ślizgon obejrzał się przez ramię. Bokuto szczerzył się radośnie, wciąż umorusany szarym pyłem i wyglądał przez to jak dziecko, które właśnie zaliczyło jedną z najlepszych zabaw w swoim życiu. 

Kuroo nawet nie przejął się tym, że został nakryty, przewrócił tylko oczami i parsknął śmiechem.

* * *

Następne dni wyglądały podobnie. Bokuto wkradł się do pokoju Kuroo i pozaklejał wszystkie twarze na zdjęciach i książkach twarzami Mike’a i Sulley’ego z “Potwory i spółka” (Oikawa, przez przyjaźń z Matsukawą, był z pokoju Ślizgonów jedynym poza Kuroo, który rozpoznał pocieszne mordki z animacji), Hanamaki odwdzięczył się Matsukawie przepowiednią, według której nawet wiedza nie uchroni go przed jego Przeznaczeniem (i w ten sposób Puchon został ofiarą pranka, którego opracowywali wspólnie na Historii Magii, wydawałoby się, wieki temu), ale i Makkiego nie ominęło spotkanie z Przeznaczeniem przez duże “p”, bo dzięki Oikawie obudził się pewnego poranka na środku jeziora, dryfując na wielkim liściu. Nie był to zresztą dla Gryfona najlepszy dzień, bo wieczorem Kuroo dolał mu do kąpieli eliksiru, przez który część piegów na jego nosie zaczęła migotać jak lampki choinkowe. I nawet udany żart przeprowadzony na Bokuto, w wyniku którego, przez bardzo kreatywne zaklęcie, Puchonowi przy każdym ruchu z szat wysypywały się kolorowe wstążeczki, ciągnące się za nim po podłodze, nie poprawił mu wtedy humoru. Matsukawa za to rozkręcił się jeszcze bardziej i w swe sidła złapał, dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności, Oikawę i Bokuto (wciąż zostawiającego za sobą ślad w postaci barwnych pasków materiału), ale ten drugi niedługo potem mu się odwdzięczył. 

Cała piątka tak była zaangażowana w swoją małą wojnę, że kompletnie straciła kontakt z tym, co dzieje się wokół nich. Na zajęciach myśleli, jaki jeszcze kawał można wywinąć pozostałym, w wolnym czasie uważnie obserwowali otoczenie i starali się przewidzieć wszelkie możliwe scenariusze, by samemu nie wpaść w pułapkę. Raz nawet, gdy po wielu zarwanych nockach Hanamaki w końcu padł jak kłoda, przyśniła mu się wizja, jak to udaje mu się przeprowadzić idealny prank na Oikawie (ponownie, bo w końcu musiał się zemścić za ten liść!) i Gryfon, później z satysfakcją odkrywszy, że wizja się sprawdziła, nie był pewien, czy był to przebłysk prekognicji, czy może po prostu jego mózg starał się wykorzystać miłe sny jako łapówkę, by zachęcić go do częstszego spania i niedoprowadzenia się drugi raz do takiego stanu przez niedobór snu. 

Tak czy siak, rzeczywistość chwilami kompletnie im umykała. Nawet Oikawa i Kuroo, zazwyczaj nadzwyczajnie spostrzegawczy, całkowicie poświęcili swą uwagę wojnie. 

I pewnie dlatego nie spodziewali się tego, co miało nastąpić. 

Podczas jednego ze śniadań Bokuto dostał tajemniczo i groźnie brzmiącą karteczkę z pięknie wykaligrafowanymi słowami: “Będziesz następny”. Rozejrzał się więc po sali, zatrzymał wzrok na każdym ze swoich prankowych rywali-łamane-na-wrogów-łamane-na-przyjaciół i w zamian otrzymał tylko podobne spojrzenia, równie podejrzliwe, co paranoiczne. 

I wtedy zaczęło się piekło. 

Do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z pocztą. Cztery z nich jednak, zamiast listów czy paczek, trzymały w pazurkach niewielkie woreczki, którymi zbombardowały Oikawę, Matsukawę, Hanamakiego i Kuroo. W mgnieniu oka ich uszy wydłużyły się i pokryły szarym futerkiem tak, że przypominały ośle. Cztery pary zaskoczonych oczu przeskanowały Salę i, stwierdziwszy, że trzech innych przyjaciół spotkał podobny los, skierowały się szybko na Bokuto. Puchon zerknął na karteczkę, którą otrzymał przed posiłkiem, przełknął głośno ślinę i wyleciał jak strzała na korytarz. Pozostali ruszyli za nim. 

\- Bokuto! 

\- To nie ja! - zawołał ścigany, tylko cudem nie wpadając na stojącą na rogu zbroję.

\- Skoro nie ty, to czemu jako jedyny masz normalne, kurna, uszy?

\- Gdybym to ja zrobił taki prank, że dostałoby się wam wszystkim, to poświęciłbym się po to, żeby nie dawać wam powodów do współpracy i zemsty!

\- Więc mówisz, że to nie ty i ktoś cię wrabia?

\- Dokładnie!

\- A może taki właśnie miałeś plan? Jednocześnie się uchronić i zwalić winę na kogoś innego, tłumacząc się tak jak teraz?

\- A może to właśnie ty za tym stoisz, co? Za bardzo chcesz na mnie zrzucić winę. I jeszcze mnie liścikami straszysz!

\- Jakimi liścikami?

Bokuto nie zdążył jednak wyjaśnić, bo pogoń zapędziła go w ślepy zaułek. Jednakże zanim przyjaciele zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, zza rogu przyleciała kolejna sowa, również zrzuciła woreczek na głowę Puchona (także i u niego uszy wyewoluowały w takie przypominające ośle), zatoczyła jeszcze jeden krąg, rozsypując coś, co wyglądało jak fioletowy brokat i odleciała. Nie tylko ona, zresztą, bo nagle wszyscy unieśli się w powietrze niekontrolowanie, nadęli się jak balony i zawiśli na klatce schodowej, jakieś piętnaście metrów od podłogi na parterze.

\- No dobra, który to wymyślił? Przyznać się! Przysięgam, że chcę tylko pogratulować pomysłu, nie zamierzam się mścić - zawołał Hanamaki już w głowie układając idealny plan zemsty. 

Zasypał go grad złośliwości, wymówek i oskarżeń o kradzież pomysłów.

Trzy osoby, natomiast, przyglądały się wszystkiemu z ukrycia. Wymieniły rozbawione uśmiechy i przybiły piątki.

\- Yukie już wymyśliła, co chce za użyczenie sowy? - zapytał Iwaizumi. Akaashi pokręcił tylko głową.

\- Na początku wspominała coś o filmiku, więc na wszelki wypadek kręcimy. - Tu zerknął na Kenmę, nagrywającego wszystko na przeszmuglowany w sposób podobny jak konsola telefon. - Jakby chciała coś więcej, to ci powiem. 

\- Okej, dzięki. A teraz chyba już będę lecieć, mamy mecz quidditcha pojutrze, dzisiaj mamy ostatni trening. 

\- Do zobaczenia. 

\- Na razie - mruknął Kenma. 

Odgłosy kłótni wciąż rozchodziły się po klatce schodowej, gdy niedługo potem również i Krukoni ruszyli do swojego dormitorium.


End file.
